So Much To Lose
by Rose Inoka Roberts
Summary: Rose and Azrael find themselves shipwrecked and aboard the Flying Duchman,can they escape the ghost ship or will love blossom in the process? RoseOCKoleniko AzraelOCMaccus. If you DON'T like the charrie's then DON'T read the story.Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

So Much To Lose

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Other disclaimer: I've told you people this almost a million times now on my other fan fictions, but apparently it's not getting through to you. If you DON'T like the Charrie then DON'T bother reading the damn story, have some common sense people! And if you flame me for this disclaimer all that's proving is that you're an immature child who just has to torture themselves be reading about a Charrie you don't even like, so now that my little rants over on with the story…And on another note I know my grammar is terrible so stop reminding me.

Parings: Rose (OC)/Koleniko

Azrael (OC)/Maccus

Singapore…..probably one of the more elegant of the pirate ports, as the smell of perfume and roses will often waft down into the streets mixing with the revolting smells of the shipyards and the taverns, bringing about a more unpleasant smell.

Although however elegant this place was, it was famed for its violence about the ports strung around it, one port in particular stood out from the rest. Known for its harshness and the trained Geishas (or Guinea-Harlots as they were more commonly known) that lived among the pirates.

It wasn't normally a place one would bring up a kid, as a small child would not even get out of the door before getting shot in the head. If they were lucky only a few children would survive in this place but it would have terrible consequences for them and the people around them as the port was already overpopulated.

But however harsh and violent this place was,there was always something peaceful about it,and new people would always come to visit the small port however busy it was.It was the one place these peope could truely call home but for two young girls bustling with life..this port was not enough for them,and they would often dream about sailing the seas without a care in the world.

It could be said that these two were well on their way to being exiled off the port,with all the trouble they were causing it was really getting on everyone's nerves.but they couldn't blame the two they were young and full of life and very adventurous.

And who knew, maybe fate would would play its cards right and give these two and adventure to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

So Much to Lose

Chapter 2: Rose Inoka Roberts

Rose bolted through the streets of the port, making off with another bag of food she stolen from a stall in the market. At nineteen years old she had participated in her fair share of robberies and murders. Although she was meant to be trained as one of the many Guinea-Harlots that were on the port, she found life to be more exciting when she was running away from twenty or so people.

From a young age she had to learn to fend for herself, as she had little means in the way of family or friends. With her father gone and her brother missing ever since he went out to sea to become a pirate, she had grown accustomed to living alone and only having one or two people as friends at best.

And just like one of her friends, she was on her way to being thrown onto a pirate ship and never being allowed back onto the port again. You see Rose was very rebellious for her age and her rebellious nature is what got her into so much trouble unlike her friend Azrael.

She didn't steal much from the stall only a few pieces of bread, two apples and two jars of water "_this should last us for the day"_ she thought, gazing at the contents of the bag, before tying it up quickly when she saw people pass her. It was quite lonely during the day as her friend Azrael was one of the girls who had been trained as a Guinea-Harlot, and while she was off making money for the both of them. Rose was busy getting food and water from the stalls.

There wasn't really much now that she could do, apart from wait for Azrael to finish her work, she didn't see much of Azrael at all, as her work would keep her away for long hours. Leaving Rose to occupy herself with various weapons that Azrael has purposely hidden around the port, hoping that it would somehow amuse Rose and it did it kept her busy for a long while.

But there was always that little bit oh hope that she could leave here and visit the other ports, someplace that wasn't as violent as this port was and she could at least be safe, and there wasn't the worry of getting killed every time you turn your back.

It was going to be hard getting by in this place, and who knew maybe luck would finally find her and Azrael and they would be able to sail the seas happy and healthily after all one can only dream….Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Azrael Umatsu

Once again Azrael had finished her business with a client of hers, being trained as a Harlot from a young age she had gotten used to what she had to do. For the most part she was just glad Rose didn't have to do this, she knew she wouldn't like this anyway. But money was money, no matter what she did for it. She had known Rose for about eight months now, and besides she didn't want her subjected to the torment she has to go through, knowing that Rose' mind was already fragile and this would just further her insanity.

You see Azrael never did live here on the port originally; she actually lived in a small fishing village not far from where she was living now, and was brought over here with the other geisha's to serve the men on the port and even for their services they got little money so they would have to resort to stealing. And few geisha's find few friends on this port if they did they were considered lucky if they didn't then it would be a short life for them.

"Great, the bastard didn't even pay me" she mumbled to herself watching the man leave the room she was in, she hated men like that who thing they could get what they want and not pay for it afterwards. But it was the price she paid most of the time and she hoped that her friends did better than what she was doing, they were like sisters, Rose and Azrael they would argue laugh and joke about together, and comfort each other whenever one was upset.

She did hope with the money she saved and collected that it would be enough to get a ship and hire a crew, Azrael always had a certain fondness for the sea and wanted to someday sail across it with Rose(although it would take some persuasion on her part) but she would come to that bridge when she crossed it for now they way things were going it wouldn't even be enough to get a boat rise off the port let alone get a ship and crew ,but she would do anything to get a ship and hopefully somewhat of a crew.

But fate was a fickle mistress and opportunities for both Rose and Azrael to lead a better life had always popped up, but it did mean that they would have to separate from each other and go their separate ways. It was a choice neither girl chose or wanted for that matter, if they were going to do something it would be together or not at all it was they way things worked between them.

For now all they would have to do is wait and see if fate had anything planned for the two of them. Untill then they would carry on they way they have been doing all these months.


End file.
